


Maybe Not

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has an embarrassing problem, and Seth helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Seth and Jimmy fangirls who watched _See This Movie_ this weekend.

When Seth comes into Jimmy’s office, Jimmy wonders if Seth is aware of what he looks like. Though judging from his jeans, probably not. They wrap so tightly around his ass that when he bends over to pick up his pen, the purple band of his underwear peaks out over the waistband. His baggy tee shirt is innocent enough, except for the fact that it shows off his arms really well. Jimmy’s glad that he’s sitting behind his desk.

 _I’m at the office too much_ , Jimmy thinks.

“Thanks for helping me with this bit. I know I should go to one of my writers, but this seemed right up your ally,” Seth says with a smile.

“Hey, no problem! We’re here to help each other, right?”

Seth hands him a script covered in pencil marks and cross-outs.

“Let’s get started.”

Having a script in his hands helps him shift his focus back to work instead of on Seth.

They work in silence for a while until Seth lets out an annoyed huff and makes another mark on his paper. Jimmy looks up at the noise and watches Seth place the eraser against his lower lip. Perfect pink resting atop perfect pink.

_Get a grip. You’re just feeling horny because you’ve been too busy to get off. You’re being stupid. You’re not seventeen. This is work._

Jimmy shakes his head as if to expel the very ideas from his head. It doesn’t help much that Seth takes that opportunity to stretch back in his seat, allowing his tee to ride up and show off his pale belly and treasure trail leading straight down into his jeans. Jimmy swallows and awkwardly shifts in his seat.

“You okay, man?” Seth asks a moment later.

Jimmy startles.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Why?”

_Smooth._

“You seem really, really tense. And kind of weird.” Jimmy snorts. “Well, weirder than usual.”

“It’s nothing. I just feel distracted for some reason. I’m being stupid.”

Seth frowns.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Dude, no. It’s so embarrassing.”

Jimmy actually blushes. He’s already said too much.

“Well, now you _have_ to tell me,” Seth wheedles.

He puts down his pencil and script and waits to hear what Jimmy has to say. It all sort of comes out in one breath.

“I’ve too busy or tired to either fuck or jack off, and now everything is making me horny, and everything is distracting because everyone is super-hot all of a sudden, and I don’t know what to do.”

Seth lets out a giggle.

“That’s really gotta suck. I don’t know what to tell you.”

Jimmy hides his face.

“I don’t either!” he laments.

The light bulb clicks on in Seth’s brain.

“ _Oh_ , when you said everyone, you meant _everyone_ , huh?”

Jimmy manages a nod.

“Would you feel better if I said I was flattered?”

Jimmy reaches out a hand to playfully punch Seth, trying and failing not to look at him.

“Shut up!” Jimmy whines.

“Look, I can go and figure this out later if you need some, ah, alone time.”

“I can’t whack off in the office! The last thing I need right now is a scandal. I can see the headline now: **Trouble at 30 Cockefeller Plaza**!”

Seth lets out a laugh at that one, which eases some of the worry lines around Jimmy's eyes.

“This is such a dumb problem to have,” Jimmy says once their giggle fit is over.

“Okay, I have an idea, but you probably won’t like it,” Seth says.

“Yeah?”

“How long have we known each other?”

“Like thirteen years. Why?”

“Because what I’m about offer is only something I’d do for someone I’ve known for thirteen years or longer…What if I, like, guard the door for you?”

“Seth, I can’t ask you to—”

“You don’t want to get caught, and I don’t want you to get caught. But if you don’t take care of this little problem, it might just turn into a big problem. The fans notice everything, and you can’t keep getting erections on camera.”

Jimmy breaks eye contact. He knows exactly which episode Seth is referring to. If he’s being honest, he’d rather be a creep around Seth than around a guest and his audience.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. This is so awkward though.”

“I’ll stand up against the door and face it. I’m just here to make sure no one barges in. I can deflect. You’ll need someone good on their feet while you’re otherwise occupied.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. You’re right.”

Seth knows that this is a pretty strange position to be in, but show business can be slippery, and friends have to help friends. He takes his position by the door and rests his forehead against the wood. The room is so quiet that the sound of Jimmy pulling down his zipper is deafening. Seth swallows. He hears a drawer open and clothes.

_What is he getting?_

There is a soft splat noise followed by a raspberry noise.

_Lotion?_

Then the sound of skin on skin. Seth feels his cheeks burn. He feels like such a voyeur right now.

“Normally I watch porn. It’s so weird with it being quiet. I feel like I have to—fuck—fill the silence.”

Seth’s not sure if he’s supposed to respond, so he doesn’t. He decides to just let Jimmy do what he needs to do. A small moan escapes Jimmy’s lip, and Seth’s own dick starts to pay attention.

_Not now!_

“I know I shouldn’t say this, but it’s not like the situation can get any weirder, right? Your ass looks great in those fucking jeans, man. They look so tight.” A beat. “I’m going to regret saying that later, aren’t I?”

Seth chuckles softly and bites his lip.

“Maybe not?”

Jimmy laughs too. There’s a little noise in the hallway, but then it passes. It’s weird to think that people are going on about their day, like always, while he’s in here with Jimmy.

There’s the sound of more lotion being squeezed out of a tube. Jimmy’s hand speeds up.

“Seth?”

Seth waits before answering. He has a feeling that something is going to change as soon as he opens his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“I just. I feel like I can’t...It’s not enough.”

He sounds frustrated and forlorn.

“What do you mean?”

_You know exactly what he means._

“I’m not going to suck you off, Jimmy. The lotion would taste horrible.”

Even with them both strung high, they manage a laugh. Laughter maintains normalcy. Laughter maintains boundaries. Laughter is safe.

“I don’t know. It’s cucumber scented. You like salads, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, man. I’m not really in the mood for dick salad right now.”

Jimmy laughs again, but a groan comes out instead.

“Can’t you come over here?”

He sounds so sincere about it too. There’s no demand or threat. Even like this, Jimmy is completely genuine.

“What about the door?”

Seth puts his hands against it to remind himself why he’s standing here.

“I just can’t get myself there. I’m so close I think I’ll cry.”

Against his better judgment, Seth turns around. The site that greets him is Jimmy sitting bare-assed in his chair, jeans and boxers around his knees. His cock is flushed dark red at the tip, balls drawn up tight against his skin. He’s got one fist wrapped around his shaft, while his other hand is busy cupping his balls. Sweat has plastered his hair to his forehead. Bright red is stained across the tops of his normally pale cheeks.

Seth has seen Jimmy in many states over the years, but debauched was never one of them. Seth feels his own cock swell in his jeans. He kind of sees why Jimmy said they looked tight on him.

Without even thinking about it, he finds himself drawn to Jimmy. He feels his feet move him to Jimmy’s side of the desk, and the next thing he knows, he’s leaning down to capture Jimmy’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy moans. “I’m so close. I’m so close.”

“Shhh, shhh,” Seth murmurs against Jimmy’s skin.

He kisses and bites, hoping to discover the one thing that will set Jimmy off and end this torment for the both of them.

“I need…it’s not enough.”

“Shhh, shhh,” Seth hushes again.

Seth gets Jimmy’s shirt unbuttoned, giving him access to pert nipples. Trying not to psych himself out, he uses his mouth on Jimmy’s chest too. He pinches and plucks until Jimmy whimpers. The noises make it hard to concentrate on the door and on Jimmy because all he can think about is his cock. He feels a rush of fluid flow from his tip, and he moans against Jimmy’s neck.

“Yeah, do that, do that. In the videos, I always fast-forward to the end. The moaning gets me. Do that.”

 _In too deep_ , Seth’s brain supplies. 

_I know,_ he tells it back.

In the aftermath, Seth will tell himself that perhaps he missed his calling a porn actor, but for now, he delights in abandoning the worry of “wrongness” and straddles Jimmy’s thighs instead. He wonders if this wasn’t what Jimmy had in mind all along.

“Take these off,” Jimmy demands, tugging at Seth’s jeans.

Seth obliges. He pulls them down just far enough to get his cock free.

Jimmy grabs both their cocks in one big hand, and Seth lets out a high whimper. Jimmy is relentless to the point where Seth grabs onto Jimmy’s shoulders and digs his nails deep into Jimmy’s skin.

“Too much, too much,” Seth whines.

“Not enough,” Jimmy corrects.

_Maybe not..._

And maybe he is right because the next thing Seth knows is that he’s coming all over Jimmy’s hand and chest. He lets out a deep guttural moan, which seems to greatly please Jimmy.

“ _Yes!_ ” Jimmy cries out. “ _Yes, yes, yes!_ ”

Then Seth sees white pulse from Jimmy’s hard cock and onto his jeans and the hem of his tee shirt. They made such a mess of each other.

A minute later, Seth has the presence of mind to pulls his fingernails out of the meat of Jimmy’s shoulders. His knuckles ache from holding the grip for so long.

“Hey,” Seth says.

“Hey,” Jimmy says.

Seth realizes that he’s still in Jimmy’s lap and awkwardly stands on shaky legs to give them both a little space.

“Do you, uh, have anything to…?”

He gestures to his disheveled appearance, and Jimmy reaches into a drawer for some paper towel.

“I know it’s not much,” Jimmy says while handing it to him.

“It’s fine.”

He goes about dabbing up come from his softening cock clothes before handing the roll back to Jimmy.

“I’m sorry that I made you do that.”

“It was my idea, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember, but I still feel really stupid and awkward.”

Seth knows that Jimmy is a proud man, and that this is his way of apologizing, even though he doesn’t really need to.

“That’s just your Catholic guilt rearing its ugly. I mean, what are friends for?”

Jimmy smiles sadly. Like he wants to believe what Seth’s saying, but it’s not quite clicking yet.

“You gonna be okay, man?” Seth asks.

He finishes setting his clothes to rights, but Jimmy hasn’t moved except to wipe himself off.

“Maybe not?”

“Anything I can do?”

Jimmy lets out a mirthless chuckle.

“Besides all of this?”

“You know what I mean,” Seth insists. 

He doesn’t like seeing Jimmy like this. Not a bit.

“You should go. Go and work on your script, right?”

Seth hesitates for a minute before sitting back down in the chair he had occupied earlier.

“I’m actually right where I need to be.”

Seth picks up his script from Jimmy’s desk, and luckily, there isn’t any come on it. He grabs his pencil too. Jimmy looks on with a surprised, yet relieved look.

“You’re staying?” 

Jimmy sits up and starts fixing his clothes. Some of that frightening hopelessness leaves his eyes. 

_Good_

“That’s what friends do. They stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit in the morning! Sorry for typos!


End file.
